Yakoza
The Yakoza was a secretive criminal organization that formed in the Selconra Sector during the post-Russan period as the Republic began it’s slow decline, approximately around 993 BBY. The Yakoza primarily stayed focused within the sector and the Engstrom Trust up until the new leader, Darion Tyrall, put forth the ambitious plan to begin taking over other criminal organizations in various areas of the galaxy. In 1 BBY, the Yakoza began to infiltrate other criminal syndicates and factions of the criminal underworld, first to destabilize, then to take control from the inside, finally to absorb the rival target into the Yakoza. History The Yakoza was originally formed by a small group of individuals on the planet Celcor, primarily for defense against various criminal elements that inhabited the planet. As the group grew, not only in numbers, but also and power and influence, they took on the name Yakoza, or Cosa Norstra (Our Thing) for the group. The Yakoza, while initially built on good merits and defense of the innocent, began to feel corruption, almost like a poison seeping into it’s ranks. This attributed to the general society on Celcor being centered on amoral behaviors. Soon, the Yakoza was just as corrupt as those they set out to protect themselves from. The Yakoza frequently extorted finances and products from the citizens of Celcor. As the group grew in size, rivalries soon developed, competing for profits and territory. In 906 BBY, a young human by the name of Breven DePallo, began a campaign to take control of the Yakoza. DePallo, using both cunning and brute strength, his own and hired muscle, began toppling various leaders of rival gangs until he had amassed a very large backing from those that he had defeated. Then, in a bid for power, DePallo took full control of the Yakoza as a whole. During his tenure as leader of the Yakoza, DePallo transformed the rough group into a true criminal empire on Celcor. The Yakoza were reformed into a group operating under one central leader and a council of top lieutenants who commanded the various regional and local groups as one organization. Once Celcor was firmly under the Yakoza’s control, they began to look outward, at other worlds close to their home. By 800 BBY, the Yakoza had a sizable sphere of influence within the Selconra Sector. The Republic, while normally absent from the region, attempted to step in and halt the Yakoza. Attempting to curb the transport and sale of illegal goods with the formation of a customs force put the Yakoza on the defensive. They responded by beginning to work at weak links within the Republic’s token grasp on the sector, eventually transforming the force intended to halt the Yakoza, into another arm of the Yakoza through corruption. For the next 800 years, the Yakoza worked at consolidating it’s power and maintaining it’s power base within the Selconra Sector. By the time that the Clone Wars had ended and the Galactic Empire had come into being, the Yakoza made sure to be on the right side of the law, so to speak. By paying tribute to the Emperor and providing the Imperials with eyes and ears within the Selconra Sector and bordering areas, the Yakoza kept themselves in a safe position as an ally to the New Order and a secret power within theWestern Reaches of the Inner Rim. Not only that, but the Yakoza oversaw the contract and construction of a top secret prison facility, Purgatory Station. During the times of the Galactic Empire, the Yakoza assisted in administration and security of this location. The Yakoza would come into contact with the mysterious Rhakyhl at some point during the Clone Wars. Rhakyhl saw the raw potential of having the Yakoza acting on his behalf, which was truly the behalf of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. By the time of the Galactic Empire, Rhakyhl was influencing the criminal organization to do the Empire's biddings when it came to underworld matters. Taking on the renegade cloner, the Kaminoan Joha Cali, the Yakoza was instrumental in beginning work on cloning various individuals for the Empire's nefarious plans. In 8 BBY, the underboss, Darion Tyrall made a bid for power, toppling the former leader and those loyal to that leader. Tyrall then went about installing his own loyal leadership and formulating a grand plan for criminal domination in the galaxy. In 1 BBY, the Yakoza began to infiltrate other criminal syndicates and factions of the criminal underworld, first to destabilize, then to take control from the inside, finally to absorb the rival target into the Yakoza. Structure Boss – The head of the organization. The Boss is usually feared as a ruthless and quick with violence individual. The Boss receives a cut from every operation within the organization. Underboss – Appointed by the Boss, the Underboss oversees the day-to-day operations of the organizations and ensures that everything runs smoothly. When the Boss is unavailable, the Underboss is in charge of the organization. There can be up to 3 or more Underbosses at any one time, making up a council to operate the organization, much like the Vigos of Black Sun. Consigliere – The main advisor to the Boss, usually appointed by the Boss and is considered very trustworthy. Caporegime – Commanding a local crew of associated Yakoza, the Capos are usually the most prominently seen members of leadership with the Yakoza. Soldier – A member of the Yakoza who is seen as having proven their loyalty and paid their dues to the organization. Associate – The basic member of the Yakoza, especially at entry level. An Associate usually has to prove their loyalty to the organization yet and is not trusted with much within the Yakoza. Temperment The Yakoza were known for their display of respect and loyalty. While outwardly they made great displays of politeness and niceties, the Yakoza were easily offended and often resorted to very violent actions towards an offender. The Yakoza as a group, prized family, honor, and respect above all else. To bring disrespect to one’s self or a person’s family was considered a huge affront. Dishonor was usually met with a harsh and brutal death by the hands of other Yakoza members. The best way to stay on the right side of the Yakoza was to pay them off with tributes in the form of credits or prized possessions. Criminal Activity The activities of the Yakoza varied greatly, especially depending on the planet and the extent of influence the Yakoza held. While some activities were easily overlooked, some actions were more serious and violated rights and morals. The following are just some of the activities in which the Yakoza sanctioned and committed: *Bribery *Murder *Extortion *Racketeering *Species Trafficking *Slavery *Corporate Espionage *Counterfeiting *Political Corruption *Drug Trafficking *Contract Killings Forces At the time of the Battle of Yavin, the Yakoza had a strong hold over the Selconra Sector and influence within the Engstrom Trust and the Western Reaches. Backed by Moff Keyan Payne, the Yakoza were able to operate without fear in their home sector. Rhakyhl and Admiral Orren Zayle also supported the Yakoza most of the time. At least 9 Imperial ships stationed within the Selconra Sector were on the Yakoza payroll, providing sector security but at the same time acting as a hand for the Yakoza. In addition to these ships, the Yakoza were able to field a sizable force of vessels of their own to provide defense for themselves and their home systems, rivaled only by the various elements of Shadow Wing. Galactic Relations The upper council of the Yakoza carried a large amount of weight and influence within the Selconra Sector. Their offworld dealings could be said to be influential too, but mostly very secretive. Due to their dealings with the Empire during the Galactic Civil War, much of their activity went unchecked. However, to ensure that the members of the Yakoza remained an asset to the New Order and did not become an adversary, the Emperor moved one of his acolytes to the Selconra Sector. Rhakyhl, one of the Emperor’s Eyes, who oversaw the dealings with the Yakoza, often influencing events to the Empire’s favor when the Yakoza began stepping out of line. Rhakyhl was said to have a personal citadel on Celcor that he used as his base of operations. It was rumored that this citadel was not truly Rhakyhl’s, but actually one of the Emperor’s secret store houses. It was due to Rhakyhl’s influence that Tyrall began his attempted conquest of the Galactic Underworld. By using Kaminoan cloning technology to create doubles of various members of galactic criminal organizations, the Yakoza could then plant the clones into positions of power and begin to control the opposing faction to eventually be absorbed by the Yakoza. Some of the smaller criminal organizations were targeted first and foremost, especially around areas where rebel activity was expected to increase. Category:Organizations